Stay Away
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Bat is at the Institute for a meeting of the Downworlder Cabinet and meets one Victor Aldertree. And after all the stories he has heard about what Aldertree allowed to happen to Jace, he is not a fan of the guy. Bat/Jace slash Velondale


Shadowhunters || Velondale || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Away || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Away

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Side Pairings: Maia/Clary, Meliorn/Isabelle, Raphael/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maia Roberts, Victor Aldertree, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago

Summary: Prompt: "He told me what you did, and all I'm gonna do is tell you to stay away." for Jace/Bat.

Bat is at the Institute for a meeting of the Downworlder Cabinet and meets one Victor Aldertree.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Stay Away_

Bat and Maia had started accompanying Luke to Downworlder Cabinet meetings. Maia, because she was his second-in-command and Bat because he still had _so much to learn_ and meeting other races and seeing politics that way might actually help.

Also, Bat had used the puppy-dog eyes to convince Luke, because it casually gave Bat the opportunity to watch his mate be a hot badass Shadowhunter bodyguard. Because cute, cuddly, affectionate Jace when it was just the two of them was _wildly different_ from the tough, leather-clad, sword-in-hand, high-end alert Jace that was currently protecting the cabinet meeting.

Bat blatantly licked his lips as he ogled his mate. Definitely the most gorgeous sight around. Maia elbowed him _hard_.

"At least pretend to be decent and to be here on official business", hissed Maia.

"…But my angel is looking so hot", whined Bat with a pout.

Maia groaned exhausted and shook her head. Bat just grinned at her before returning his attention to Jace. His mate was looking incredibly hot and Bat would be a very bad mate if he didn't acknowledge that.

The grin slipped off his face as he saw Jace's posture stiffen. Where Jace had been talking to his sister Isabelle casually, his whole demeanor changed when this weird guy with the beard approached them and started talking to Jace and Isabelle.

"Who's that, Maia?", asked Bat softly and seriously.

Maia frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging. It was Raphael who supplied the answer. And the vampire did _not_ look pleased as he answered.

"Victor Aldertree. The former head of the Institute. He came back as reinforcement, after all the losses the Institute suffered, or so Isabelle said."

Bat tensed. He knew the stories. Jace had told him about the bastard and what the bastard had done to _Bat's mate_. Imprisoning him, after sending out a DoA, then hurting and humiliating Jace and chasing him out of the Institute.

As soon as Isabelle and Jace returned to their duty and left Aldertree alone, Bat stalked up to the man in utter determination. Maia made an aborted motion to stop him, but she knew better - she knew how protective a wolf was of their mate, heck she had already nearly torn people apart for Clary before.

Bat followed Aldertree out of the meeting room and to the hall, where he managed to corner the Shadowhunter, crowding in on him until a fraction of fear was visible in Aldertree's eyes.

"I know what you did _to my mate_ ", growled Bat, flashing his eyes at Aldertree to make the Shadowhunter back off fearfully. "Jace told me what you did, and all I'm gonna do is tell you to stay away. I'm not going to hurt you if you ever get close to him again. Am I understood?"

Aldertree nodded sharply, intimidated by the werewolf. Pleased by that, Bat returned to the meeting hall and instinctively sought Jace out to rub his chin against the blonde and scent-mark him.

"Stupid, affectionate, oversized puppy", muttered Jace embarrassed as he leaned into the caress.

"You know you secretly love it, angel", countered Bat with a dopey grin.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This is part of my drabbles based off of prompts I got on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** ), but considering all the other Shadowhunters prompts were Jagnus, Jalec, Jimon and Malace, I figured the shiny rare ship deserves to be posted separately because I know how hard it is to find rare ships and if they just... disappear in a series, you're not very likely to find them wenn especially looking. ;)  
_


End file.
